In the electric power grid electric electricity is usually distributed to customers in the form of alternating, current (AC) for various reasons. Furthermore, alternators are used, for example, in automobiles to generate alternating current. In many applications, alternating current has to be converted into direct current (DC) in order to provide a DC supply for electronic circuits or other devices, which need a DC supply. This conversion process is referred to as rectification. The standard components used to build a rectifier are silicon diodes. Several types of rectifier exists. One common type is a single-phase full-wave rectifier that is usually built using four diodes connected in a bridge configuration (a so-called Graetz bridge). As a side note, it should be mentioned that the alternating voltage provided by the electric power grid (e.g. 120 or 230 volts) is usually transformed to lower voltages using transformers before being rectified. In the automotive sector, alternators usually generate multiple-phase output voltages, and, for example, a suitable three-phase full-wave rectifier includes six diodes. Furthermore, rectifier diodes may also be used, for example, in (DC/DC or AC/DC) switching converters.
Silicon diodes have a forward voltages of approximately 0.6 to 0.7 volts, Schottky—and germanium diodes have slightly lower forward voltages of approximately 0.3 volts. The forward voltage of a pn-junction (i.e. of a diode) depends on the semiconductor material and therefore can be regarded practically as a constant parameter for a specific semiconductor manufacturing technology, which normally is based on silicon. It is understood, however, that the actual forward voltage is temperature dependent. That is, silicon diodes will always produce (at room temperature) a power dissipation of approximately 600 to 700 milliwatts per ampere load current. A diode bridge (bridge rectifier), which is composed of four diodes, thus produces a power dissipation of approximately 1.2 to 1.4 watts per ampere (RMS) of load current as two diodes are always forward biased in a diode bridge. Particularly for comparably low voltages (e.g. 5 to 15 volts) the power dissipation in the rectifier can be a significant portion of the total generated power.
To reduce power dissipation in rectifier devices, a technique referred to as active rectification may be used. Thereby, silicon diodes are replaced by power transistors such as power MOS field effect transistors (MOSFETs) or power bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), which have a comparably low on-resistance and thus may produce a significantly lower voltage drop as compared to simple silicon diodes. However, the control circuit used to switch the transistor on and off in synchronization with the alternating voltage as well as other circuitry integrated in the same semiconductor chip as the MOSFET may consume some quiescent current even if no alternating voltage is present (e.g. when the automobile is parked and the alternator stands still).